


How They Drop

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecearlos - Freeform, Dom/sub, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Sub Drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into how each experiences a Sub Drop and what helps them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How They Drop

Carlos’ drops are signaled by complete silence. His eyes no longer focus on anything and he lays limp on the floor or bed depending on where they were playing. His legs tremble and are unable to hold him, forcing his lovers to carry him if needed. He can only answer yes or no questions, occasionally making soft noises instead of saying the actual words.

He is comforted by being allowed to lie on either Earl or Cecil, his ear pressed over their heart and comforted by its steady beat. These drops usually last a few hours, ending after some drinks and food combined with the sound of beating hearts.

Cecil’s drops take several days to finally happen. The Voice is perfect fine after a scenario, laughing and tending to the others. Two to three days later however, when work at the station starts to slow down or the music in the grocery store is too soft and slow; everything suddenly comes flooding into him and he crumples where he stands and breaks down into sobs, asking for Earl and Carlos to come to him.

He can only be comforted by Carlos and Earl. His interns know to call them when he has a drop at the station. The pair always take him home and comfort him there, running fingers through his hair as he mumbles softly as if to himself about stories and scenarios. It is at this time that Carlos and Earl offer encouragement and suggestions, helping Cecil to get through his drop eventually in a few hours.

Earl’s drops happen after particularly rough scenes. He starts off by being incredibly silent, as if struggling not to allow himself to lose control. It is usually Carlos who ends up triggering his tears. Carlos cannot help but be gentle and loving with Earl after a scenario and once their eyes lock during this, Earl bursts into tears. For some reason, Carlos’ kindness after a scene drives this into him.

Earl’s comfort comes from skin to skin contact and heavy pressure. Cecil and Carlos hugging onto him from both sides, pressing in and down onto his body. It grounds him, lets him know that he is safe and with them.


End file.
